Toy Story: After
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Buzz and Jessie get together...Finally!


Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story. Pixar and Disney do. Please do not sue! I just put the idea together. Rated PG.

Toy Story 3: After:

It'd been a long time since she had a good friend, and she knew Buzz was one. Jessie smiled as she watched him look up one night at the night sky at their new owner's Bonnie's house. She'd been watching him for several days after their big rescue from the dump. She shuddered, cold remembering that day and ever since,she never thought about fire the same way.

Jessie shuddered as she thought about fire and almost whimpered aloud. Bonnie had gone way with her mom and dad for the weekend however, she was still worried that Buzz would've thought of her being afraid.

Woody had the other toys in a game of Tag. Jessie smiled as she got up and climbed into the window ledge. "Can I join you?" She asked Buzz. "Come on, the bench is free for whomever wants it." He said. Jessie got down there and sat almost close to Buzz just so that she could hear him. Buzz talked not alot about stuff these days but he knew that Jessie was one of the few that could keep the feelings safe.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Fire." Was all she said. She knew that Buzz didn't have to ask her. He said nothing but gave her a smile and held her hand. "Can I...sleep here, Buzz? You watching for bad guys and fire?" She whispered. He smiled, and nodded. "Sure." She snuggled against him. "Thanks." Was all she said.

He grinned. "My pleasure, ma'am." She grinned. "I snore." She told him. He smiled. "So do I." He told her. She chuckled as he put his arm around her. "Thanks." She whispered. Shutting her eyes, she smiled. "Glad your still you Buzz." He smiled. "Me too, Jessie, Ma'am. Me too." He watched her fall asleep happily. She slept with no problems and no nightmares. For the first time in days she didn't wake with a drenched sweat face. Sun rose and she woke. buzz was still there just watching out fo rmonsters, bad guys and fire liked she asked. "Thanks Buzz." She told him with a shy smile.

"Your welcome." He told her. She blushed. Then, brave as she could be, as bold as she could, she kissed his cheek. Then walked away. Buzz looked astonished and touched the spot with this plastic arm. He smiled as she walked away. She ran and found a quiet place to contemplate what she just did. 'Oh, Gosh. What was I thinking? Was I ready?' She thought. Then nodded once. 'He cared enough to risk his life for me, more than a dozen one but Woody has ever cared about me in that way...' She thought. Jessie smiled to herself and, not looking where she went, she almost fell down the stairs. "Oh...HELLP!" She cried out and Buzz came to her rescue yet again. "Buzz...thanks." She said breathlessly.

Jessie wriggled till he put her down from his arms. "You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Buzzy." He smiled. As he pulled away from her. "About before; I hope I wasn't out of line in anyway." She asked. He shook his head 'no.' "That was...very nice." He told her.

Her heart went 'thump thump.' Against her plastic chest. "Okay then, do we need to talk about it?" She asked cautiously. He shook his head no again. "Ever since you came to live at Andy's, I'd guess, I'd always tried to look for a way to impress you Jessie, you left a huge impression on my heart." She smiled. "Like you did to me the same way, when I met you that day Buzz." She said.

He smiled. She did the same and he made the move this time and kissed her. This time, she came up for air. "Um..." She started to say. He offered to her his non lazer arm and he offered a big smile and she accepted it.

Mrs. Potatohead saw _that_ little exchange and smiled as she saw her husband come to her side. "Our little Jessie finally made the right move." She said as she tipped her head to her husband. Mr. Potatohead smiled. "Good; then, I get to threaten Buzz about treating Jessie right." Mrs. Potatohead laughed. "Looks like Woody beat you to the punch dear." She told her stearned face husband. Mr. Potatohead grumbled til his Mrs had kissed him.

Some happiness for everyone, even the toys.

The End.


End file.
